


His Number One Fan

by Goatmom Toriel (MissTK)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Human AU, M/M, Trans Mettaton
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-05-04 11:37:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5332742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissTK/pseuds/Goatmom%20Toriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Papyrus made a promise to his old childhood friend, and he intends on keeping it. Rating will change later on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Memories

Papyrus remembered her from his childhood. The shy girl who lived next door to him who was always in pink with some of her dark hair curled in front of her face. He remembered the way she would sing and dance whenever the two of them would play or how she would hide her face whenever he told her a compliment. He remember how she wanted to be a super star and perform in front of everyone, if Papyrus promised to come see her. He remember her sneaking over to his house some times because she wanted to play with him more or because she wanted to stay over with him and away from the arguing adults in her house. He could remember seeing how sad she was when she told him that her family was going to be moving far away.

'It's not fair. I'm never going to find another great friend like you, Papyrus…' she said to him with tears in her eyes.

'It's going to be okay. You can write me letters and I can write you back. It'll be like you're still here… except I won't be able to see you. Like when you had chicken pox.' A smile found a way to her face before Papyrus gave her a hug.

'Besides, I promised that I would go see you perform. So if you become a star while you're gone, I promise to be in the front row, cheering you on like I did here when you sing.'

'Thank you, Papy. And I promise to come back here to see you once I become a star.'

'That's the spirit! And just remember, I'll always believe in you. You can do whatever you want!'

Papyrus could remember so much about her except her real name. She had always hated so she went by a nickname that Papyrus couldn't pronounce as a child thanks to a missing tooth. So he called her 'Happstablook', a mix of 'happy', 'star' and her last name. She liked it so much that she would sign off her letters as 'Happstablook' for the years that followed; until one day, during Papyrus' last year of high school, the letters stopped. He would sent off multiple letters to her last known address just for them to return to him. It was only after he graduated and saw the empty seat he reserved next to his older brother that it hit him that she was gone. He felt like his heart had shattered into a million pieces, making it hard to celebrate his graduation.

 

Some time during his second year of college, he heard about a new star that was hitting the scene and decided to look into it. For a brief moment, he had hoped it was his old friend, but was surprised by who it was. It was a very attractive young man who went by the name Mettaton. He could sing, dance, act, and cook. Not only was this talented, but he was already really popular with male and female fans alike. Papyrus would be lying to himself if he said he wasn't a little attracted to the star himself. It was just something about Mettaton that drew Papyrus in and before long, Papyrus found himself attending any concert or show recording Mettaton had in the next town over, one of the major cities, sitting in the front row. In the back of his mind, he still remembered the promise he made to his neighbor and hoped to hear from her again soon. He would love to introduce her to Mettaton.

“And I wanted to thank all of my wonderful fans for all of your support,” Mettaton said after one of his shows, “I just wanted to say that I'll be taking a little break soon.” He heard the crowd groaning and disapproving.

“I know, darlings. You don't want me to go, but even stars like me have to take some time off to make sure we're at top condition. But there's a reason I'm doing this. You see, there's a fan of mine I promised to go see and that visit is far overdue. So, until then, darlings, go knock 'em dead and reach for the stars!” He blew a kiss into the audience and left the stage. Papyrus frowned a bit, hearing the news but shrugged it off and left to meet up with Sans.

“So, how was the show, bro?” Sans asked, unlocking the car door for him.

“It was great, just like all the others,” Papyrus said, buckling himself in, “The only thing is that Mettaton is going to be taking a break to go visit a fan of his. I wish he could come visit me one day.”

“Oh? Why's that?” Sans started the car and pulled out of the crowed parking lot as safely as he could.

“Well, he's so amazing and I would like to get to know him better. And I would like for him to try some of the spaghetti I made while watching his cooking show.”

“He was a cooking show too? Is there anything that guy don't do?”

“I don't know, but I can't wait for his next show. I'm going to try to get him to autograph something for me.” Sans smiled and nodded, focusing on driving. He hadn't seen his brother this happy or excited about someone in a long time and even if it was a diva of a performer, Sans was happy as well.

“Just be careful around stars like that, Papyrus. They might act one way on stage but totally different once the cameras are off of them.”

“Do you think he's not really nice off-stage?” Papyrus asked, looking over at Sans.

“Maybe. Are there any fans who met him off stage who posted their meeting with him online?”

“Well, of course. And they all say he's the same on stage and off: really nice and friendly. He always hugs his fans and blow them kisses. If that's not nice and friendly then I don't know what is.” Sans felt his eye twitch. If Mettaton was going to be anywhere near Papyrus, he was going to make sure some ground rules were in place. He couldn't let Papyrus get hurt again like he was years ago.

“So, want to stop by Grillby's on the way home? My treat,” Sans said, looking at his brother.

“Sure. That sounds like fun.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

It was already 15 minutes past two when the brothers finally returned home. Saying their goodnights, the two went off to their own rooms to sleep. Papyrus laid on his bed, unable to sleep, still thinking about Mettaton. The concert was amazing and he honestly couldn't wait until the idol went back to perform. Suddenly curious about Mettaton, he pulled out his phone and did a quick Google search. The wiki article on Mettaton was rather short, but Papyrus just assumed it was because he was still so new to the scene and he hadn't had many interviews to tell his story. Pretty soon, Papyrus found himself looking up videos of the concerts he didn't go to and smiled.

“Whoa… those are some fancy moves,” he said quietly to himself before hearing something outside. He sat up and went to his window, opening the blinds a bit. Over at the house Happstablook used to live at, someone was moving in. Papyrus frowned a bit, still wondering where his friend had gone. He sighed and sat on his bed, thinking. After a couple of minutes, he put on his slippers and went outside. Papyrus sat on the porch and watched as his new neighbor got their things brought inside. Whoever it was must had been a huge fan of Mettaton. The things that were brought in were black, purple, and pink in color, some of them covered in sequins or glitter, things Papyrus knew Mettaton was known to like. He smiled a bit, thinking about going to introduce himself to another fan when his heart stopped for a moment. The pink limo door opened and Mettaton stepped out with a fluffy black jacket on, smiling at the house. Papyrus rubbed his eyes and looked again before rushed back inside, slamming the door by mistake. Mettaton blinked and looked over to the other house, but shrugged and walked into his.

“Papyrus! That you down there?!” Sans called out from his room as Papyrus rushed upstairs.

“Sorry for waking you, Sans, but I have something I have to tell you.”

“Can it wait until morning when I'm fully awake?” Sans yawned as Papyrus went into Sans' room, turning on the lights. Sans covered his eyes from the harsh light before looking at Papyrus.

“Okay, bro. I'm fully awake now. What is it?”

“Mettaton's next door! He just moved in. We're going to be neighbors with a superstar!” Sans blinked, sitting up in his bed.

“What?”

“It's true! I just saw him outside going into Happstablook's old house once all of his things were moved in.” Sans got out of bed and looked out his window, seeing Mettaton walk around the house, talking to one of his agents.

“Well, looks like we got a superstar as a neighbor.”

“See? I told you, Sans!”

“I know. Now let's get some sleep and introduce ourselves to him in the morning,” Sans said, going to his bed and flopping on it.

“Right. Sweet dreams, Sans.”

“G'night, Papyrus.”

 

The next morning, Papyrus was awake two hours early, getting ready to meet Mettaton face-to-face. He went over exactly what he wanted to say and what he wanted to ask the star, making sure he could say it without stuttering in awe. Once he felt ready, he went to get Sans, only to find his room was empty.

“Huh? Where did he go?” Papyrus wondered, leaving the room. Meanwhile, Sans was heading up the stairs to Mettaton's house and knocked on the front door.

“Just a moment~” a voice sang out. While Sans wasn't your typical morning person, he needed to make sure about Mettaton before Papyrus got over here. He was not going to let some big star with an even bigger ego hurt his little brother. Soon the door opened and Mettaton stood there, dressed in a crop top and short shorts, showing off his long legs.

“Hey there, neighbor. I'm S-”

“Oh, hey Sans. Oh wow. You haven't changed at all.” Sans raised an eyebrow.

“Have we met before? Pretty sure it's the first time we've talked like this.” Mettaton laughed a bit, saying something in Spanish before answering Sans.

“Don't you remember that little girl Papyrus used to call 'Happstablook'?”

“...Transgender?”

“Si.”

“Want me to tell Papyrus or do you?”

“Let me. I'm sure he knows that I'm already here and if I know him, he's up already getting ready to come over.”

“You'd be correct, but I gotta ask. Why the hell did you stop writing him? Do you have any idea how devastated he was when your letters stopped?” The star sighed, leaning against the door frame.

“I stopped writing him because I was undergoing top surgery and felt like I couldn't explain what was happening over snail mail, but at the same time, I felt like I couldn't just pop in out of the blue as myself.” Sans nodded.

“Alright. Just go easy on him, okay? He doesn't need his heart broken again.”

“Who said I was going to break his heart? ...If anything, I'm more worried he'll break mine once I tell him who I am,” Mettaton sighed before standing up properly, “You want something to drink? I got some orange juice and coffee.”

“Nah. I'm good. I'm gonna make sure Papyrus is ready. You're going to tell him who you are and nothing else?”

“Trust me. After he knows, he won't want to do anything else.” Sans nodded and turned, walking off the porch and hopping over the fence back to his own house. Who would have guess that little Happstablook turned out to be Mettaton? Papyrus was going to flip out when he found out. He walked into the house and adjusted his hoodie.

“Yo, Papyrus. You up yet?” He heard his younger brother's footsteps as he ran down the stairs.

“I was already up, Sans. Where did you go?”

“Oh. I went to see if Grillby was open early since Mettaton's in town. He ain't.”

“I see. Well, I'm off to greet Mettaton into our wonderful neighborhood. Don't do anything I wouldn't!” Sans waved as Papyrus left their home and made his way over to Mettaton's. He could feel his heart starting to race as he approached the house. It was odd. In the past, going up the faded stone path would fill him with happiness and excitement to play with Happstablook, but now that he knew Mettaton was staying here, he was beginning to wonder if he should just go back home. No! He was the great Papyrus and he never backed down from anything. He went up to the door, adjusting his outfit one last time before ringing the doorbell. To his surprise, it still worked. Inside, Mettaton heard the familiar jingle and smiled, taking the food he was cooking off the stove before going to the door.

“One moment~” he called out. Mettaton couldn't wait to see Papyrus up close again. It was so long and honestly, he wanted to pull the other into a big hug, but first thing's first. Making sure he looked presentable, he opened the door and gave Papyrus a big smile.

“H-Hello, Mettaton. I'm Papyrus. I'm your neighbor,” he said, trying to keep from stuttering. Mettaton looks so beautiful up close Papyrus still felt like he shouldn't be anywhere near him.

“Hello, Papyrus. Nice to meet you,” he said, “Would you like to come in for some breakfast?”

“W-What? You're inviting me in for breakfast?”

“Why of course I am, darling. You're the reason I came here.”

“Wait. I'm the biggest fan you came to see?! W-wowie.” Mettaton stepped aside and let Papyrus walk in before closing the door behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. I promise to try to get back on my writing schedule.


	3. Chapter 3

Papyrus found his way to the kitchen table and sat down as Mettaton followed to the stove to serve the eggs he had scrambled.

“So, Mettaton. I-I wanted to ask you some questions if that's alright with you.”

“Of course, darling. I don't mind a little Q&A with my biggest fan.”

“I still can't believe you consider me to be your biggest fan, Mettaton. I'm so honored that you came to visit me as well!” Mettaton set the plates on the table before sitting across from Papyrus with a smile.

“Well, of course I came to see you, Papyrus. I did make a promise, didn't I?” Papyrus' own smile changed to a confused look.

“Um, Mettaton. This is our first time meeting and I would have remembered making a promise to someone like you.”

“I know, but we did. Back when I used to live here.” Papyrus shook his head a bit.

“I'm sorry, Mettaton. I only had one neighbor that liked here and her name was-”

“Happstablook?” The taller of the two blinked before Mettaton continued. “It was Happstablook, wasn't it? You called him that because you couldn't pronounce the nickname he gave himself with your missing tooth.”

“Wait. How do you know that? Have you met Happstablook before? Do you know where she is? I've been so worried-”

“Papyrus.” Looks like Papyrus was on a tangent.

“Oh god. I hope she's okay. I need to tell her so much.”

“Papyrus-” Mettaton dug his manicured nails into the table a bit.

“Wait! I want her to meet you. Her dream was always to become a star and meeting you would-”

“Papy, I am Happstablook!” Mettaton said firmly, slamming his hands on the table to get Papyrus' attention before covering his mouth. Papyrus looked at Mettaton for a moment before moving closer to him, staring into his eyes.

“I know I don't look like I did in the past, Papy, but if you give me a chance to explain-” Papyrus wrapped his arms around Mettaton, hiding his face on his shoulder, almost knocking him out of his chair. Mettaton blushed a bit before returning the hug tightly.

“I-I can't believe it's you after all these years,” he said, trying not to cry.

“I know, Papyrus. I'm so sorry for not writing you back years ago. Things just got crazy and I had little to no free time at all.” He rubbed Papyrus' back softly, “But I saw that you kept your half of our promise.” Papyrus broke the hug and nodded with a smile.

“Of course I did. I made sure to go to all of your shows in the front row… even if I didn't pay for front row seats.”

“That's because I made sure you had the best seats. I wanted you up front where I could see you.”

“Wow. If I had known from the beginning who you were, I would have been to your shows a lot sooner. Why didn't you say anything? And you've really changed your appearance too. Why's that?”

“You might want to sit down, Papy. There's something really important I need to tell you.” Papyrus pulled his chair closer and sat down as Mettaton bit his bottom lip a bit. He knew that he had to tell Papyrus sooner or later and the sooner the better. He sighed before looking at Papyrus.

“Papyrus, I know you saw me as a girl, but the truth is that I'm transgender. I was always a boy, even back then, wearing all those cute dresses.”

“O-Oh.”

“So around the time I stopped writing you, I had enough money saved up from some of my old shows for minor cosmetic surgery.”

“Surgery? What for?” A light blush appeared on Mettaton's cheeks, looking away a bit.

“Top surgery. I had my breasts removed to make me look more flat chested.” Papyrus nodded in understanding before speaking again.

“I see. Does this mean I can't call you Happstablook anymore?” Mettaton blinked and looked at him before smiling a bit.

“You can if you want, but only when it's just us, okay? That's a very special nickname you gave me and I don't want the world knowing it.”

“Is there anything else you want to tell me, Mettaton? Because there's something I want to tell you too.” Mettaton raised an eyebrow at him.

“Oh? Well, there is one more thing. I still have the last letter I was going to mail you, but I couldn't bring myself to let my cousin mail it for me. It's mostly me rambling about things I had been thinking about for a while.” Papyrus scooted closer a bit.

“Really? What had you been thinking about? Maybe I can help you.”

“Just a bunch of random things… but the main thing was how I felt about you.”

“H-How you felt about me?” Mettaton nodded, pushing some of his hair out of his face.

“Yes. I knew that I really liked you, but if I went through with the surgery to be “me”, I had no idea how you'd feel about it. I didn't know if you'd want to be with a man or not.”

“Oh, Mettaton. I really like you too. I don't care if you're a man.” Papyrus started to blush a bit, reaching to hold Mettaton's hand, “I had a crush on you ever since we were little and it was because of your personality. Then I fell in love with you all over again seeing you perform on stage, not knowing it was the same person I used to imagine being my wife- er husband when I grew up. Your looks were just a bonus to me.” Mettaton stared at Papyrus in disbelief before smiling at him, tears building up in his eyes.

“Mettaton? Are you okay? Why do you look like you're about to cry? Was it something I said?” Mettaton shifted to wrap his arms around Papyrus, not saying anything. Papyrus held him close and nuzzled him. Any doubts and fears Mettaton had about being rejected disappeared as the two sat there in silence for what seems like ages. Soon Mettaton pulled back and looked at Papyrus.

“Thank you, Papyrus. You had no idea how worried I was that you'd reject me.”

“Why would I reject you, Mettaton?” Mettaton blinked before smiling a bit.

“Well, a lot of people feel like I shouldn't have had the surgery… that I'm still a woman with now a messed up body. I did lose some friends I had after I moved when I came out to them. I was always told that no one would love-”

“That's complete nonsense, Mettaton! Anyone who rejects the real you isn't worth your time,” Papyrus said, taking Mettaton's hands into his own again, “And anyone who tries to tell you what to do with your body isn't worth your time either. Like you used to say when we were younger. You will always look your best-”

“… when you are true to yourself.” Papyrus nodded and wrapped his arms around Mettaton again.

“Besides, you look fabulous to me, Mettaton.” He gently kissed Mettaton's forehead, making the star blush and hide his face in his hands.

“Oh my god. Papy, stop it~” Papyrus laughed a bit. Mettaton really hadn't changed at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks for everyone reading this and leaving kudos on it. If something seems out of place or transphobic, please let me know. I don't mean to offend if something like that has popped up.


End file.
